Tell No Tales
by fiction in honor of kayla
Summary: Jack is haunted by dreams of a son he doesn't have. where will it lead him?
1. Chapter 1

Tell No Tales

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate's of the Caribbean.

This is numero duo for me on the whole fan fiction thing, I must say, I am addicted, so it probably won't be my last. If you have read my Harry Potter fan fic, A Deeper Look, and you didn't like it, don't even bother with this one because my style of writing will probably not have changed much. I hope you all enjoy this, if you don't, stop reading it, no one is forcing you. Oh, and, I don't know a lot about Pirates of the Caribbean, I just love the movie, so let's call this an off-canon, alternate universe, whatever will keep you all from flaming me, kind of story!

Chapter One

Jack's Awakening

There was a mist all around, and the wind was blowing hard in it. Sand was moving so quickly through the air, that it looked as though it were falling from the skies like a corrosive rain. To stay in this weather was to lose your skin, piece by piece. The waves were crashing on the rocky shore so hard, that he thought that he could go deaf from the sound alone. He couldn't see a thing…he didn't have to. He had been here many times before. He knew this land like the back of his hand; he was almost there.

A gust of wind hit him from the side, knocking him over onto the sand covered rock on the shore. The sudden coldness shook him almost as hard as the blowing sand. He realized that the weather was only getting worse… and now he couldn't get up.

He lay there, frantic, looking up and down the beach for some place to crawl to, some place of refuge from the storm. Then he saw it. It looked like a child, playing in the sand, making a castle. He saw an old, thick, palm tree behind them, rocking and swaying in the tumultuous wind. He knew that it would never hear the cracking of the trunk; it would never see it coming.

He crawled to them as quickly as he could, still unable to get up. At this rate, he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

Little by little, as he got closer, he could hear him playing and laughing in the sand. When he got nearer to them, he could make out the melody of the song it was singing. When he was almost there, he could hear they're song.

"One, two, pirate's comin' for you. Three, four, he's at the door…. Five, six, he won't miss. Seven, eight, it's almost too late. Nine, ten… they're back again…..daddy..."

The boy looked up at Jack Sparrow with a grin on his face. Then, the tree fell and smashed him into oblivion.

Jack awoke with a start, gasping for air, still feeling as though the sand was draining from his lungs. He had experienced this feeling a lot in the past few nights. The dream never changes; the boy always dies…his son…

As far as Jack knew, he had no real children. He was a wanted man, a pirate. He had no time for such things. Why did his "son" haunt him every night? He decided that he would try to get it out of his head.

Jack got up; he left his cabin and walked out on the deck. It was still early, the sun had not yet arisen, but his dutiful sailors were already tying up the rigging and scrubbing the salt off of the walls. Apparently, there had been a storm that night.

Jack's first mate, Will Turner, came walking out of his own cabin, looking exhausted. "What's going on Jack?"

"Nothin' Will. Just a storm, didn't sleep well."

"Me either, but it had nothing to do with a storm," he said, looking over at the door of his cabin, "She never sleeps, I swear." He was, of course, talking about his wife Elizabeth.

Jack responded, "Yes, well with a wife like that, who would want to sleep? Unless you've become a unic." Jack winked at Will with a smile; they had gone through a lot together.

"So where are we headed next?" Will said to Jack.

"Anywhere you'd like to go Sir William."

It's a little short, but hey, it's chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

By the way, I saw the new movie, it was awesome you guys should all go see it! Sorry I took so long to update. Busy life. O, and thank you for whoever told me how to spell eunuch. I was lookin' for it everywhere and couldn't find it!

The Necklace

The dream had been haunting Jack every night since the pulled into port in India, three months ago. Something had happened there. Some curse had been put on the ship, but who would curse Jack to restless sleep?

The dream, though it was the worst for Jack, wasn't the worst thing to come of the India curse. Ever since the Pearl had set back out to sea, men had been falling overboard like mad. Jack had a remedy for this; he was pulling into a port on an island near France to recruit new men. For men who hadn't been to India with the Pearl, men who weren't cursed. They were about a mile from the coast, they would arrive by nightfall.

When they arrived, Will and Jack set off alone without the rest of the crew. They reached a local pub and got down to business. There were several Frenchmen who longed for the sea, but Jack was more interested in a game of poker, leaving Will to do all the business.

"Alright, she's named the Black Pearl, she's the fastest ship in the world and we need men to man her….." Will was interrupted in his interview by a loud crash and Jack shouting.

"No sir. I never cheat! It would not be an honorable thing to do, savvy?" as Will heard this, he groaned with disbelief. They were never going to find sailors at this rate. He walked over to Jack. "What happened?"

"This fellow, right there," Jack said poking the angry Frenchman, "says that I'm cheating, but really, I'm merely taking advantage of my opportunities." Will looked at Jack; he had seen that look on his face before. Whatever Jack had just cheated to get, he wanted, badly. Will thought for a moment, before deciding to back his friend up.

"Sir, you must be mistaken. I have known this man all my life and he would never condone such a thing as cheating; let alone participate in it himself!" Will said, grabbing Jacks arm and dragging him away from the game. He had hoped this would put an end to the problem.

"What a smooth liar you are William; I half believed it myself." Jack said as they reached the door of the pub.

"Well Jack, I wouldn't have to be a good liar if you were a more honest man yourself." The two men grinned at each other.

They had nearly made it out to their boat and left safely when suddenly, "Jack, did you hear that?"

"Hear what..." and with a loud thump, Jack hit the ground. Four of the Frenchmen had followed them and one of them had just knocked Jack out. Will drew his sword as the men stepped forward as if to rob Jack.

"If either of you touch this man, you will have to go through me." The men looked to one another and smiled. They knew this man would be no problem to take on; he was skinny, not robust like them. One of them stepped forward. This man drew his own sword in Will's example.

As he stepped towards Jack to take whatever had been stolen, Will did not hesitate in attacking. The other three men jumped into the fight. They were fighting feverishly, on the beach and even into the water some. All of this splashing about revived Jack. He drew his sword and considered helping Will before putting his sword away and walking to the boat, he said to Will, "Keep up the good work William."

Jack pushed the boat off into the water; Will stabbed the first Frenchman and ran to the boat from the other two. They rowed back to the Pearl with no new sailors.

The crew of the ship had seen the fiasco on land, and had a great deal of questions. Jack told them that nothing had happened at that they must have had too much rum to drink.

After all of the men dropped it and walked away, Jack whisked Will into his cabin. He pulled out a little balled up white cloth.

"This is what you stole? A piece of cloth?" Will was astonished.

"No no, dear William. This," out of the cloth he pulled an emerald necklace greener than the sea herself. It was encrusted with all sorts of strange jewels that neither man had ever seen before, and on the back was carved a message. "is what I stole."


End file.
